Voodoo Magic
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: my friend helped me think of voodoo bondage, so i used her state-ton character name. Roxas and Axel are in New Orleans for vacation and while their there they have a lot of fun, voodoo style.


i dont own any of the characters in this story, not evan the oc.

* * *

I was in New Orleans on vacation for mardigra. I was loving the fun atmosphere of the city. Tonight I was drinking in one of the many bars scattered around the city. I was looking for a little fun, wanting to see something unusual for a change.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see a cute, black haired man smiling down at him. Roxas smiled back.

"Nah, go ahead."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He sat down next to me and ordered a lime mojito.

"Hmm, I don't know what to order."

"Make that two."

The bar tender nodded and began making our beverages. He smiled at me flirtatiously.

"My name is bastion. You have really pretty eyes. What's your name?"

I blushed and looked at my hands.

"Thank you, my name is Roxas, nice to meet you."

The bar tender gave us our drinks and we thanked him. I eyed my drink curiously.

"Try it; I think you'll like it."

"I think you just want me drunk so you can fuck me later."

"Is that a promise?"

"No, I have a boyfriend."

Bastion chuckled, obviously not believing me. Than the bell rang, signaling a new customer.

"Rox, You here?"

"Right here ax."

Axel eyed bastion cautiously. I giggled, he's so jealous.

"This is bastion, he bought me a drink."

"Witch you have yet to take a sip of."

I shrugged and sipped the limey alcoholic beverage. It was like a lime Popsicle, but with a kick.

"Ax, take a sip. This is really good!"

Axels' eyebrow raised as he sat on the other side of me. I put the drink to his lips and pleaded with my eyes. He took a sip and his eyes went wide. I grinned and took my drink back.

"You guys are cute."

I blushed and looked at bastion. Axel hugged me from behind.

"You bet, my Blondie is my life."

I heard the smirk in his face. I was embarrassed. Axel never says embarrassing things. I saw bastion smirk.

"So what brings you to the land of mardigra and booze?"

"Fun, pleasure, same reason you live here."

"Have you guys been to see a physic yet?"

I shook my head. Bastion looked appalled.

"What?! Do you even have a voodoo doll?"

Again I shook my head. And bastion nearly died. I snuggled onto axel, scared of what he might do. Axel's arms tightened around me.

"Come on guys, I have something you might find fun."

I raised and eyebrow, and got up. Axel followed shortly. I went to pay, but the bartender waved my hand away. I thanked him and we went off to wherever bastion was taking us. Shortly we reached a small store with a sign that read voodoo palace". Bastion opened the door for us. He was grinning as we walked in. It was a magnificent store. All different kinds of voodoo dolls. There white ones, black ones, red ones, blue ones, stiff ones, and most of them were just creepy though. Bastion walked around for a while, looking for something.

"Ah ha!"

I looked up at axel a little scared, axel looked down at me quizzically. When I looked forward again bastion was right in front of me. He plucked one of my hairs off my head and tied it onto the voodoo doll. He grinned and I got scared.

"Axel, you'll have fun with this."

Bastion put the doll's arms over its head like they were tied together, and I followed the action Axel's eyes went wide. I struggled free of his invisible bondage. Axel looked at bastion, angry.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Bound him of cause, this is his voodoo doll of course. Here, you might want to try this in the future."

Axel took the doll and let it's hands down, Roxas followed he motion.

"Axel, that thing is freaky...."

Axel nodded and looked over to bastion who was smiling.

"How do I turn it off?"

"Turn it off? Hmmm.....let's see"

He took the doll from axel. Plucking off the piece of my hair, making my go body went limp. Axel had caught me just in time. Axel looked at bastion angrily, being the protective person he was.

"What's your problem dude?"

"I have no problem, Roxas is fine, and he's just tired. I'd offer you something to eat, but I don't think you'll take it from me."

Bastion chuckled lightly. Axel hugged me to his chest. I nearly fell asleep in his arms.

"I think you should take him back to the hotel you're staying at. He looks like he's gonna fall asleep."

Bastion handed the doll back to axel. Eyeing the black haired male axel picked me up and brought me back to the hotel. Bastion just waved us good-buy.

In the hotel room axel and laid me on the bed. By that time I wasn't tired, I just liked being carried. I sat up and kissed axel, saying thank you.

Axel smiled brightly at me and I smiled back. I grabbed the voodoo doll, examining it curiously. Axel must have started to have naughty thoughts because he had this weird glint in his eye. Axel plucked a piece of my hair with a creepy grin on his face. He took the voodoo doll from my hands and tied its hands above its head with my hair. My body acted on its own, it copied the doll. Axel licked his lips as he took my clothes off. I was blushing, Axel's hands ghosted over m body. Began to rub the doll's crotch.

"Ah!"

Axel's eyebrow raised at my hard on. He hadn't even touched me, I could tell he was thinking that this was going to be fun. Axel rubbed the doll harder. I don't know what it was, but the friction felt good. I couldn't help but moan for axel, he just rubbed the doll in a circular motion. I couldn't take it, the friction was so good. I came with a moan of Axel's name, a blush on my face.

"I think I like this thing."

Axel untied my arms, but he bent me over so he could see my ass. He positioned the dolls hands in font of its little butt, and I followed. I knew what he wanted to see, so I p a finger in my tight hole moaning for axel. I pushed in another finger sliding the in and out. I moaned loudly, I quickened my pace. I heard axel groan and my hand took itself away from my hole. I whimpered, had really enjoyed finger fucking myself. Axel took the piece of hair off of the doll, giving me control over my body again. Axel had undressed while I had stretched myself. He crawled over me and kissed me. His fingers playing with my nipples. I wrapped my legs around Axel's waist, out erections rubbing together. He groaned in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned when he trust hard into me. The air was hot and I was panting, axel was thrusting hard and fast. I could feel my climax coming close, I rolled my hips back onto Axel's. I looked up at him, he looked so sexy with sweat rolling down his face, his red hair rolling down his shoulders. I reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling him into another kiss. Axel thrust in hard and that threw me over the edge, I moaned Axel's name loudly. I came on our stomachs, clenching my ass muscles. It only took two more thrusts for axel to cum deep inside me, filling me, making me feel whole. Axel groaned and kissed me as he climaxed. When he came off his high, he pulled out and lie next to me. I could barely move, but I managed to lean up and kiss axel, and snuggle next to him.

"Roxas, I love you."

I giggled sleepily snuggling closer as axel wrapped his arms around me.  
Was tired, but I tried not to fall asleep.

"Axel, why did you choose me?"

"What? What do you mean Rox?"

"Why did you choose me, out of all of the other guys who wanted you why choose me?"

He kissed my head and caressed the small of my back. This was making me sleepier.

"Because you're the only one who would trust me enough to bind them down with a voodoo doll, and you're cute."

I felt my face heat up a bit, but I hid it by snuggling onto Axels' chest.

"Sleep Roxy, I know you need it."

I hummed my reply as I fell asleep.


End file.
